Kiss me like you wanna be loved
by Escape-Fic
Summary: They lay entwined in pale sheets, limbs tangled, hands silently exploring. [A slow and sexy Chaubrey.]


**[Note: Written around Ed Sheeran- Kiss Me. I recommend you take a listen, in part because it's a beautiful song and also because it kinda sets the pace. Well…. here goes nothing.]**

**Settle down with me **

**Cover me up **

**Cuddle me in **

**Lie down with me and**

**Hold me in your arms **

They lay entwined in pale sheets, limbs tangled, hands silently exploring. Chloe held Aubrey close; dropping soft kisses across her jaw.

She could feel the blonde relax beneath her palm, a moment of repose as the tension ebbed.

**And your heart's against my chest **

**Your lips pressed to my neck **

**I've fallen for your eyes **

**But they don't know me yet **

Chloe was draped atop the blonde with whom she shared the bed. She could feel Aubrey's heart pounding as she locked eyes with her; a gaze that spoke volumes. Unaccompanied by words; there was no need to break the silence.

Fiery hair tickled tanned skin as Chloe dipped her head into the crook of Aubrey's neck, her lips barely brushing skin and her tongue leaving moist footprints as she moved.

**And with a feeling I'll forget **

**I'm in love now **

Aubrey allowed her eyes to fall closed as she hummed out a quiet, contented, moan. There were no words to explain how she felt about this woman. She was free and unafraid; exactly what Aubrey was not. Together they were the perfect contradiction.

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved **

**You wanna be loved **

**You wanna be loved **

Aubrey wove her fingers into the hair at the nape of her girlfriend's neck, sitting up and drawing her into a deep and needy kiss. Chloe sucked softly on the blonde's lower lip, raking her teeth over the soft flesh as she released it. She smiled as she felt the shiver ripple through Aubrey's body.

**This feels like falling in love **

**Falling in love **

**Falling in love **

This is how Aubrey imagined it. Love. Losing herself in someone. Sharing kisses that thawed her. Like an actor reaching the wings, the character falling like a cloak to reveal the person beneath, innocuous.

She was innocuous; Chloe knew that.

**Settle down with me **

**And I'll be your safety **

**And you'll be my lady **

Chloe moved unhurriedly, her hands skimming up Aubrey's sides, mouth pressing wet kisses over her collarbone. She turned Aubrey in her arms and nuzzled her neck as she sat back on her heels between her legs. Chloe's fingers caressed the warm skin of Aubrey's arms making her shiver as nails caused her skin to prickle.

**I was made to keep your body warm **

**But I'm cold as the wind blows **

**So hold me in your arms **

Chloe knelt behind her; thighs parted either side of Aubrey's hips. She trailed light kisses up the blonde's spine, brushing her hair aside as she continued her path up the side of her neck. With a purr Aubrey turned her head, capturing Chloe's lips, her tongue begging for admittance.

**My heart's against your chest **

**Your lips pressed to my neck **

**And I've fallen for your eyes **

**But they don't know me yet **

Chloe's heart thrummed against her chest as Aubrey's lips fell to her pulse point, sucking and nipping gently at the small patch of skin below her left ear. She gradually blew out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

**And with this feeling I'll forget **

**I'm in love now **

Aubrey's hands wandered to her hips, weaving her fingers together with Chloe's. She allowed the right to hold its position but drew the left up her side, reclaiming Chloe's lips as she brought their hands to her breast. Chloe palmed the soft flesh and Aubrey's fingers withdrew slightly, resting against her wrist. She squeezed gently, nipping at the lower lip resting between her own as she rolled a peaked nipple between her fingers. Chloe's right hand soon mirrored the ministrations of her left and Aubrey leant back into her.

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved **

**You wanna be loved **

**You wanna be loved **

Kisses, long and languid drained the air from their lungs; they barely parted, lips still ghosting across the others as they drew in shaky breaths. Aubrey whimpered softly, in response to the slow pace Chloe stuck to as she smoothed her hand down the centre of her body, dropping her head back against the redhead's shoulder. Aubrey's back arched away from her partner and Chloe drew in an audible breath when she was met with the slick heat between her legs.

**This feels like falling in love **

**Falling in love **

**Falling in love **

Chloe's fingertips worked with purpose, pressing softly as they wandered back and forth over achingly sensitive flesh. She could listen all day to the sounds that Aubrey chose to describe how her nerves knit together and enveloped her entire being. This was Aubrey at her most unguarded, keening moans sliding off her tongue, her jaw slack.

**Yeah I've been feeling everything **

**From hate to love **

**From love to lust **

**From lust to truth **

**I guess that's how I know you **

Aubrey's hands gripped Chloe's thighs. The redhead's fingers pressed into her and her nails pressed firmly against sun-kissed skin; she choked in a breath and her teeth clamped down on her lower lip. Swathed in wetness Chloe's fingertips delved deeper, curling delicately, beckoning sweet release. Aubrey's hips rolled slowly, erratically, and her teeth searched for purchase against the younger woman's neck. A mumbled moan escaped Chloe's throat, she felt the colour rise in her skin as Aubrey bit down.

**So I hold you close **

**To help you give it up **

Aubrey felt a hand slide across her damp skin, burning a trail from her hip, across taught and trembling muscles. Fingers curled gently around her side and she allowed Chloe's arm to anchor her firmly against the body behind her.

She tipped her head back against the redhead's shoulder reveling in the overwhelming sensations coursing through her. Her breathing came in slow ragged gasps, a string of drawn out _ohs_ tumbling from parted rosy lips as every muscle in her body strained, shuddering before she melted into her lovers arms.

**So kiss me like you wanna be loved **

**You wanna be loved **

**You wanna be loved **

Chloe placed hot open-mouthed kisses across her neck and shoulder, smiling softly as steely blue eyes met hers. She kissed the blonde hungrily, teeth grazing over her lower lip. Aubrey allowed herself to be pulled backward as Chloe leant back against the pillows and unfolded her legs either side of hers. She rolled her hips to the side allowing her knees to rest against Chloe's; and couldn't help the smile as the redheads foot slid back up the sheets to hook behind her ankles and push her legs out straight.

**This feels like falling in love **

**Falling in love **

**Falling in love **

She dropped lazy kisses across Chloe's chest; dipping her head to flatten her tongue over a hardening nipple, swiping over it firmly and luxuriating in the whisper of a moan that the action garnered. She rubbed small circles across Chloe's inner thigh with her thumb, her fingers kneading tense muscles as she captured tightened flesh between her teeth.

**So kiss me like you wanna be loved **

**You Wanna be loved **

**You Wanna be loved **

Chloe's fingers tightened in her hair, tugging her up into a heated kiss that seemed to burn through her. Aubrey shifted her hand, fingers finding a wetness that drew a low moan from her throat. Chloe's head tilted back, lips parted, the air leaving her lungs in a harsh breath when Aubrey settled over the spot that stirred her into a frenzy. Aubrey swallowed inarticulate mewls of pleasure; her fingers working slowly, deliberately.

**This feels like falling in love **

**Falling in love **

**Falling in love**

_This _was perfection.

Poised and articulate didn't seem to matter with Chloe, the fewer words she used the better Chloe seemed able to read her. Graceful fingers sliding between her pages and pressing them aside; taking in the details on every page, reading between the lines.


End file.
